transformersbrokenfandomcom-20200214-history
TF-Broken 5
CHAPTER 5: DECEPTICONS '' ''Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale... Shaak Ti lay on the couch in deep meditation. Young Autobot, Butch,& Brick laying on the floor. Boomer is laying next to her. Inhale... Exhale... As her mind cleared of thoughts she felt the Force envelope her mind. Inhale... She felt a presense coming toward her in the Force. Exhale... The presense gave off a friendly aura. "Master Shaak Ti?" Who are you? "It's me.." A face appeared and she saw who it was. Qui-Gon Jinn? "Yes." Why did you come to speak with me? "I have to ask you something." What is it that you must ask me? "Will you help General Grievous?" What? Help Grievous! But he's... "Only a pawn. You must help him." How? "Keep him from dying." What do you mean? "Keep General Grievous from dying." I don't understand. "You'll understand when the time comes." How? "You'll feel it." But.. "When you feel a great disturbance in the Force you must use it like you have never done before." (He means the Force) What do you mean? "You have to make him ''panic ''Panic? Grievous? But he's a droid. He ''can't panic!'' "No, he's not." Huh? "He's not a droid." How do you know that? "You'll find out in time." But.. Shaak Ti felt Qui-Gon's energy beginning to fade''. "Just promise me you'll save his life."'' But... "Promise," he said again this time with more force. I promise... She felt the Force around her relax a little at these words "Thank you, Shaak Ti. Now I must go. Good bye, my friend." But Qui-Gon, wait!' Too late. His presense vanished back into the Force. ---- Something roased Shaak Ti awhile later. As she came around she became aware of the sound of someone pounding on the door of General Grievous' chambers. She opened her eyes and looked over at the cyborg who hadn't made one move to answer it. "Aren't you going to answer that?" she asked. Grievous' head snapped in her direction. "No," he said. "I don't feel like it right now." "But..." "No! and don't you dare do it!" "Why not?" His eyes said more than his mouth. "If you did, Jedi, I would have to do one of two things; Kill you right now and say you were trying to assasinate me or try to explain what you are doing here without having to kill you. You're the Jedi and I figured out the answer." Shaak Ti said nothing. "Go away!" Grievous yelled at whoever was still knocking. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" "But, General," whined a voice , it sounded like Viceroy Nute Gunray, on the other side. He’s with Megatron, Soundwave, Sixsix, & Bell. "It is of great importance!" "I don't care! Talk to me about it later!" "But-" "I'm busy right now!" "What could you ''possibly doing at this time of day?" "Nothing that is of any concern to you, Viceroy!" "You're lying." "I am not." "Then open this door so I can see what you are doing." "I don't have to show you anything, Gunray!" "I would advice you to. If you refuse to show me what you're doing it must mean you're doing something you shouldn't be doing," came the reply. "Mind your own business!" "Let me in!" “What are you hiding” said Megatron Sixsix speaking strange alien languish to Grievous. “Tell us, NOW!!!” said Soundwave. Grievous couldn't stand it any longer. If he didn't do what the little coward wanted him to do he'd just keep on bothering him. (Nute Gunray not Grievous) Turning his head toward Shaak Ti he ordered. "Go in there and don't come out until I say you can!" he pointed to the other room. The Jedi woman didn't move. Grievous didn't have time for this. Getting up he walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly to her feet. She nearly cried out at the pain of his clawed fingers digging into her rose colored flesh but held it in, not wanting him to take out anymore of his furry on her. With a rough jerk he thrust her into the other room and hissed as the door closed. "Stay in there and don't make a sound!" When he recived no reply he turned away from the door and muttered. "You should have listened, female. I don't have time for your games right now." He headed for the door. ''Now to deal with Gunray. '' Grievous walked up to the door and pushed the button thing that unlocked and opened it. The door slid open sideways and the General faced Viceroy Nute Gunray. "Finally," the whiny Neimodian said. Grievous was agrivated. "What do you want?" he demanded. Gunray looked up at the cyborg's face and folded his arms as he said. "I was informed by one of your guards that you brought a preticular guest with you when you arrived here." the Niemodian's face changed slightly. He looked smug. "A ''female ''guest." Grievous glared at the Viceroy. ''My guards sure have big mouths latey, ''he thought. ''I wonder if they were somehow programmed to spy on me. ''"Do you see any females here?" he demanded. Gunray tried to peek past the cyborg. "I don't know. I can't see past your big frame, General," he said. "Would you kindly move?" The former Kaleesh General growled angrily but did move out of the way so the Neimodian could see into the apartment. Nute Gunray barged inside and began looking around. "Hmmm," he said, his rose colored eyes scanning the room. "When you don't find anything I want you to leave," Girevous said putting his hands behind his back as he leaned slightly against the door frame. “Let us in General.” said Bell. Gunray, having seen nothing so far that would be questionable, turned his attention on the door to the other room. "What's in there?" he demanded "You're not allowed in there," Grievous informed him. "Why not?" "Because there's a huge mess in there," the General replied flatly. "If you open the door everything will fall on top of you." “I change my mind” said Bell. Gnray digested this information and changed his mind about the room. He did not want garbage falling on top of him and messing up his regal robes. "Fine," he said. “Lets get out Lord Megatron.” said Soundwave. He was about to leave when he spotted something on the floor by the couch. Walking over to it he leaned down and picked it up. He examied in for a moment. He discovered it was a ripped dark brown robe with hardened blood patches on it. "What is this?" he demanded turning to Grievous. "It's mine," the General replied. Gunray spread out the robe and stared at it for a moment. "Since when do you cross dress?" he asked. He pointed to the cloth. "This belongs to a female." Grievous made a grab for the cloth. "Give me that," he ordered. The Neimodian held it back. "Not until you tell me where you go it," he retorted. His little bug mind came to a swift conclusion. "You're doing things you shouldn't, aren't you?" Grievous, not liking his privacy dug into, swung at Gunray. The cowardly Neimodian dodged the blow. "So you ''are ''hiding something!" he exclaimed sounding triumphant. "Only my temper!" Grievous yelled grabbing the robe and ripping it out of Gunray's webbed green hand. "Now get out of here before I smash that whiny thing you call a face!" Gunray didn't stick around. He got out of there as fast as his legs could carry him. “If you hide a ''Jedi I will have your head for it” said Megatron. When he was gone and the door shut behind him Grievous stormed over to the door of the other room and opened it. Shaak Ti, who'd been leaning against the door, tumbled into him. He grabbed her arm and jerked her back. He forced her to look up at him./"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he demanded. "Did what on purpose?" she asked, not knowing what he was talking about. He shoved the ripped robe into her face. "Left this out where he could see it!" he replied shaking it. "You wanted him to see it didn't you?" "No," she stammered. "I forgot about it." "Don't lie to me!" he snarled his eyes full of rage. "I'm not!" “Megatron will have head because of you!!!” Grievous slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor and looked up at him, holding her hand over her cheek. "Make another mistake like that and I will kill you," he threatened feining a kick at her. "Do you understand?" She glared up at him. "Yes, perfectly," she replied trying her best to hold in her own anger. "Good," he said sounding satisfied. Young Autobot had his homing beacon from the Autobots. “I had to go somewhere” ---- Later, “Optimus, A manage from the planet Utapau” said Sideswipe. “Optimus, This is Young Autobot. I’m in the planet called Utapau. The Decepticons are here, Palace sand backup.” said Young Autodot in the manage-voice. “The young one is alive!?” said Mixmaster. “Bumblebee, Lola bunny, Scrapper, Ratchet, Sideways, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Carrie, Blackout, Courage, DNAlien, Alfe, Ravage, Skunk. We have work to do.” said Optimus. Then Optimus ask Lola. “Lola, is your boyfriend (Bugs Bunny) still have his Time Machine.” To be continued'' ''